


Декор в стиле gore

by YoursDearlyEve



Series: Devoted to Liam "Angst" O'Brien [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, feelings? IDEC, goth fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursDearlyEve/pseuds/YoursDearlyEve
Summary: Чуть более тёмный таймлайн: супруги де Роло бережно хранят воспоминания о былых победах Вокс Макины. Даже чересчур бережно.





	Декор в стиле gore

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Critical Role на Фандомную Битву-2019.
> 
> P.S. Мне всё равно, утечёт ли фанфик на фанфикс.ми - денег я с этого не имею, но Рефери на всякий случай сосёт <3

– А вот Анна с выжженным на лбу гербом де Роло смотрелась бы просто отлично!

– Смотрелась бы, если бы не _крайне_ неаккуратное отверстие от чьей-то стрелы, – Персиваль Фредрикштайн Фон Мусэл Клоссовски де Роло Третий, Жутких Дел Мастер из Тал’Дорея, и так далее, и так далее, вздохнул и направился дальше, мимо банки с головой доктора Рипли.

– Прости, дорогой, – без капли сожаления в голосе ответила Векс’алия де Роло, баронесса Первого Дома Вайтстоуна, Избранная Пелора, и так далее, и так далее.

Сейчас они спускались в один из неисчислимых подвалов Вайтстоунского замка, где с помощью магии и огромного количества формалина хранилась трофейная коллекция четы де Роло: различные части тела побеждённых Вокс Макиной врагов. Не всегда, конечно, от них что-то оставалось…

Остальная часть группы под разными предлогами избегала посещения “сокровищницы”; только Грог как-то раз зашёл на экскурсию, во время которой одобрительно кивал головой и широко улыбался, разглядывая “экспонаты” на стенах и полках стеллажей. Но ничего – скоро они волей-неволей увидят часть коллекции на грандиозной, теперь уже официальной свадьбе де Роло, ведь нельзя отметить союз боевой четы и не вспомнить при этом славные сражения.

Главное только, чтобы не заявился никто из старых “добрых” знакомых: Векс точно не захочется марать прелестное голубое платье, потроша и разделывая трупы. Впрочем, как, гримасничая, рассказала Килет, Векс с каким-то особым удовольствием когда-то вскрыла череп той же Анны Рипли, выскоблила мозги и отдала их, кажется, на корм собакам.

(Только кто бы на месте Килет морщил носик – сама же, едва убедившись, что Райшан, последняя драконица из Конклава Цвета, наконец мертва, принялась зачем-то давить пальцами её немаленькие глазные яблоки.)

Жаль, что нижняя половина тела Рипли не была “в кондиции” после сдавивших её лиан – можно было бы развлечь гостей фокусом с распиливанием пополам...

Векс и Перси прикидывали, какой из их экспонатов вписался бы в оформление в пурпурных тонах. Например, щупальца иллитидов не подойдут… Хотя Грог и так отрубил их, простите за каламбур, весьма топорно. 

Делайла Брайарвуд будет не так хорошо смотреться без своего мужа, Сайласа, а тот всё ещё бродит где-то по лесам, чёртов кровопийца; драконьи головы настолько огромны, что в помещении поместится лишь одна, дай бог две из них. Впрочем, на их рёбра уже есть планы – они станут прекрасными арками в саду.

Неопасную мелочь вроде виверн или гарпий на вайтстоунскую свадьбу года выставлять не хотелось – разве что поставить законсервированные сердца на некоторых столах – да и многие из монстров, как те же треанты, оказывались в коллекции не в самом лучшем виде: поломанными да подкопчёнными (спасибо, Килет!)

Наконец, после долгих раздумий Перси принял волевое решение – сделать инсталляцию в виде руки Векны. И поскольку настоящую умыкнул один ушлый драконорождённый, нужно было использовать чью-то ещё конечность в качестве “базы”.

– Перси! – голос Векс’алии доносился откуда-то из дальнего угла сокровищницы.

– Да, любимая? 

– Посмотри, тут совсем нетронутая ручка! Правда, татуировка есть, но её можно закрыть…

На руке и правда обнаружилась татуировка “VM”, едва прикрытая многочисленными браслетами. Случайный фанат Вокс Макины? Интересно, почему…

– А кто это был? – удивлённо спросил Перси.

Векс пристально изучала надпись на банке, как вдруг её озарило:

– А, это же тот парень из Имона, глашатай! Помнишь, он как-то толкал речь на главной площади, а Вакс ляпнул что-то ну совсем дурацкое, тот рассмеялся и страшно сконфузился…

Должно быть, лицо Перси застыло в выражении глубокого шока, потому что Векс поспешила поправиться:

– Нет-нет, мы его не убивали, просто я нашла его руку после атаки Конклава, да и забрала… Думала, может от города вообще скоро камня на камне не останется, так хоть какая-то память будет.

Перси ещё некоторое время задумчиво рассматривал руку, но всё же согласился с вариантом жены. На том и порешили, и пара отправилась обсуждать с Кассандрой де Роло список гостей. В этот раз никаких гостей-некромантов, вампиров или безумных двендалийских учёных. Не сегодня.


End file.
